Broken Bones
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: After the death of Ultimecia, the gang are left to rearrange the pieces of their lives. But what happens when there's something more sinister is lurking in the darkness of their new found serenity, bound to tie their destinies forever.
1. Innocence

_Well, here I am at it again. Definitely after a long, long break. A lot has changed for me since I last posted here years ago. This one will hopefully be a lot longer than any other stories I've posted. So be prepared for a lot of love, angst, drama and adventure. I work a lot now, but lately I've been writing in my spare time so I will hopefully have updates fast._

_But heres my shot at another Final Fantasy VIII story. Let me know what you guys think, suggestions or just the direction where you'd like to see the story heading and I'll try and incorporate them into this story. I have a vague idea, but still a lot of plot to fit in in the middle!_

_Here, so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Broken Bones - Chapter One; Innocence**

Squall Leonheart looked out towards the ocean. The sun was just beginning to set, burning the calm water with it's fierce orange and reds as it began to sink down in the distance to, as it seemed from where he was sitting, finally be engulfed by the water it was burning. Everything was calm. He was calm. Exhaling deeply he looked down, reaching between his legs with his rough, coloussed hand to slide it through the sand supporting him. Closing his eyes he let the grains slowly fall through his parted fingers. It was nice just to feel. And feeling was something he was definately starting to do.

Only a few days had passed since the death of Ultimecia. In those few days, so much had happened. Although he never intended to, he had become known as a hero. Heck, they all had. He wasn't used to all this attention, and to be honest it scared him. That was at first. When they arrived back on Ragnarok to Balamb Garden, they were met with a furious uproar of clapping and cheering. They had barely any room to land. It would seem the news of Ultimecias death had attracted everyone that could manage to make it there. With news of more on the way. The passing few days were filled with grand parties signaling the change in times. Signaling no one had anything to fear. It was a good change. For now, everything could just be calm, serene... quiet. For now he could find relaxation in the little things with this small vacation he deserved. Well, he felt he deserved. It had been a long road getting to where he was. Not just with himself, but with everyone and everything. He knew it wouldn't last. Soon all the foreign digniteries would be arriving. He would have to dine with them. Socialise with them. Tell them how he of all people, with his motley crew of friends, managed to do something no one else could ever have accomplished in their life time. Really, he wouldn't be able to answer them. Truth is, he didn't have a damn clue himself. And, they almost didn't. He was almost completely lost in time.

But then she brought him back.

He still felt like himself. Like he always had. He felt the same, but he also felt different. He still felt closed off and reserved, but he felt like he could begin to share things. Even if those things were only minor like his opinion of something or someone. Although things had most definitely changed, he felt like he hadn't changed himself, and he really didn't want to. Well, there was some aspects he would like to greatly improve on. But Squall was just content with being Squall. He used to think he never cared what anyone thought about him, but he was able to reflect on that and decide it was utter bullshit. He did care. And he certainly cared what she thought. Right from the start he cared. He strived to be something. He wasn't content with just being mediocre. He strived to be the best there was, although that's not something he would freely admit. Others thought he was just a natural. And to some extent he was, but he still trained hard. Squall spent hours studying for tests, especially for the practicals. He excelled in combat, tactics, everything that SeeD would ever come to be known as. He wanted to be looked upon as a pillar of strength, even though he didn't want to talk to anyone about it, or have to deal with anyone. Although he knew he could never really have both sides of that coin.

Still, he knew he was destined to be something. And make something of himself he was sure going to do. Sure, he would forever be known as a hero. But once the hype has passed and everyone forgot about it and went back to their seemingly insignificant lives, what did he have? Sure he would have an unsurpased legacy, no doubtedly written in the history books, but other than that, at the moment, he didn't have much. Once everything calmed, maybe he would continue his SeeD training. He was already the Commander of Garden, if Cid was going to keep him in that position, that is. He felt he had proformed well. Especially under the pressure he was in, that they all were in. He had a lot riding on his actions and despite how the nervousness made him feel sick to his stomach, he also felt he had made the correct decision. He had to fight his demons during everything, wondering if he was right or wrong as many lives depended on his actions but he had managed to over come that and because of that, he was a much stronger person.

But at present, he only had one goal. One focus. One intention. He was her Knight, and he was going to fulfill that destiny to the best of his abilities.

Squall wasn't sure what that meant. And at the moment, he didn't think he could figure it out. Sure, he knew he had to protect her. That instinct would always be there and he would always come through on that. But what about everything else? What about his sorceress' emotional needs? He wasn't good with things like that, he didn't like opening up and he wasn't sure how to start with her. That's what was holding him back now. The feeling was there, the words weren't.

It's something he would have to work out, and he'd come to realise it sooner rather than later.

He felt a brush against his shoulder and he smiled a genuine smile as he looked over. There she was. Just being with him. He sighed a contented smile and gently nudged her back in acknowledgement. Rinoa Heartilly. His sorceress. Squall, her Knight. He smiled an honest smile, wondering just briefly what it would be like if he could know exactly what she was thinking, or contemplating as she stared at him like that. Looking so genuine, so happy. Her eyes sparkling with something he could not describe. Hope? Maybe hope for the future. A slight blush graced her cheeks and he felt a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips. He liked looking at her, though it was not something he was ready to freely admit to anyone. She brought the inner teenage boy out of him. So young, so eager to impress. He ran a hand through his brown hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know why he liked looking at her, not yet anyway. It's not something he could suppress, nor deny himself to do. And she would often catch him looking at her. It embarrassed him, but no matter what he couldn't find himself stopping. And he had no intention in doing so. Thinking hard, the only word to cross his mind was perfection. She was perfection. It didn't matter if she didn't think so, or anyone else. To him, that was how it was. That was how it was always going to be. And he would convince her of that.

Rinoa smiled shyly at him. She felt at ease, even though the weight of the world was still on her shoulders. Ultimecia may have been dead but she still had one problem, the fact that she, herself, was a sorceress. She didn't know what was going to happen, nor did she know what the future would hold. But right now, she was happy. Just doing the simple things she was happy. With Squall beside her, or near she felt like no matter what became of her he would be there to make it better. She decided in that moment she could stare into his eyes forever. The mix of browns swimming in an infinite sea of blue. She laughed inwardly wondering what he would think knowing she was thinking such things. Her eyes trailed down the scar between his eyes but never lingering too long knowing he was uncomfortable on the subject. He hated that part about him and she hated that he hated it. It was still apart of him, a part of him she loved. She shook her head lightly. Love. Love, love, love. She loved every part of him. Her eyes dropped down to his lips. Would he mind if she kissed him right now? Probably, she decided. It was Squall after all. The introverted lone wolf. Even if she couldn't, she wondered if he'd kiss her lips. Just so she could show him how much she longed for that feeling.

Looking down she brought her fingers to her lips, gently grazing them across it's softness. Not the touch she longed for, but enough to subside her growing hunger for now.

It had only been a few days since they changed the fate of the world. The weather had been pleasant, almost as if it too were happy with the final outcome of things. And as it should be, she thought to herself. It would be around for a billion more years. Thanks to them. But even though it had been a few days, this was the first time she was able to be with him like this. Alone and comfortable. Being the commander of Garden, he had been swept right away by the staff to hold press conferences and talk to Cid about the whole ordeal and what to do next. She had been lonely. Of course she was able to hang out with her friends. Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Quistis but they all had their SeeD lives as well. And as much as she liked spending time with them, without him around she didn't feel whole. Like a part of her was missing and her heart was longing to have it back.

Rinoa found her mind wondering if he even wanted to be here. To her he seemed happy enough, but he didn't seem much interested in talking. She pulled a face, deciding that he probably felt the same way about her. At the moment she was happy just being with him like this. She didn't need to talk to feel secure. It seemed the whole world had stood still for them. Just waiting for something significant to happen.

But as he dusted his hands off and pulled his gloves back on, she knew it wouldn't be today.

He looked her up and down once more, mentally remembering the imgage, how she looked so beautiful against the red sky.

"Getting cold, huh?" He forced a smile, not wanting to go but it really was starting to get cold and late. He didn't want her to go, but he also didn't want her to get sick. Especially not because of him. That was against his role as her Knight. Plus, it would hinder the chances of him seeing her again for a while if she was sick, would it not?

Regretfully Rinoa nodded and with that Squall stood up beside her. She hadn't even noticed, but now that it was mentioned she gave a slight shudder as the chill began to run up her spine and nip at her bare skin. She hadn't even noticed it begin to get dark, the sun just barely poked out from the sea, uttering it's defiance. She looked up at him as he held out his hand, offering her brief contact and comfort. Slowly reaching up, she placed her small delicate hand in that of his large rough one. Fits perfect, squall thought smiling like an idiot. Rinoa smiled back, inwardly thinking the same thing. If only they could have shared it. The embrace was warm. It sent a tingling feeling through his body, leaving him craving for more of it. He felt oddly warm, like a teenager that had drunken slightly too much, he had smiply taken too much of her in. But it would never be enough.

Carefully he pulled her to her feet, but not careful enough as as she stood her legs began to buckle under their weight and she fell forward, grabbing onto him to save herself. Awkwardly she grabbed the back of his shirt, her head hitting his chest. The moment seemed to last for an eternity. He dare not move. They had only been this close once before. And why he desperately wanted to relive it, this was not what he had in mind. Still, any contact was contact and he enjoyed it as much as someone in his position would. He was her pillar of strength. His mind didn't tell him to, but his body willed him to and he found his hands moving to her waist. Just to steady her, he tried to reason. What a load of bullshit he thought to himself. This moment was perfect.

The raven haired girl closed her eyes with the embarrassment of a teenage girl that had tripped and fallen on her face while trying to impress the boy she wanted to notice her. She was a teenage girl, the only difference at that present time was she hadn't tried to impress him. Not yet, anyway. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to face the awkward conversation she would be confronted with when she finally did. She could only imagine the look of annoyance she would receive from him. Annoyance? More like pissed off. This wasn't him, he didn't like contact. He didn't even like confrontation, why would he like this anymore? But still, she found herself clenching the material in her hands even tighter, pulling herself into him. Wanting to be enveloped into him. She felt the sensation of finger tips against her hips, ever so slightly grazing her flesh before gently holding onto her. Confusion in her eyes, she slowly lifted her head from his chest glancing up into warm understanding eyes.

It was strange. The way he seemed to look adoringly at her, how he didn't judge her for being such a clumsy idiot. Here she was in his arms, and he was actually smiling. This was when she completely agreed with herslef that she didn't know this man at all, but she wanted to know more. She wanted to know just what made him tick in such unpredictable patterns, why he seemed so happy about her embarrassment.

She wanted to taste him. Squall noticed her cheeks flush a dark shade of red which in turn made him feel just as embarrassed. He blushed and looked away. Why was she looking at him that way?

Rinoa felt herself longing to take him in, feel him. She needed the contact. She found herself lifting her hand, trailing the back of her finger against his jaw, over his cheek, behind his ear and into his hair. It was soft, warm. Not at all like she expected it to be. This was new. A good new and she liked it. A look of question flashed behind his eyes as he found himself leaning into her. Her hand was warm and delicate against his skin. Like someone had taken a feather and was slowly teasing him with it. This was hard for him to admit. He couldn't explain his feelings, but he did know he had never felt this way before. Rinoa brought her finger back over his jaw, carefully defining it as if painting a perfect picture. She stopped at his chin, running her finger against the slight crease that rested there. Holding her index finger under her chin against his throat, she gently pulled him down, leading him towards her lips. How perfect, she thought.

At that moment they felt tapping against their exposed skin. Slow at first, then constant. And at that moment, he arched his head back, looking into the sky as the rain began to fall around them. It started soft, gently caressing their skin as it trickled down but as the seconds passed it grew more violent, soaking them from head to toe. Squall found himself laughing.

How ironic.

Figures their first kiss would be interupted by the heavens. He felt longing on his lips. He threw his head back and laughed, softly at first and then louder. Never had he laughed so much, never over something that wasn't even funny at all. She watched him confused. Was he laughing at her or at their ridiculous timing? She didn't know, but his laughter was so genuine it was contagious and she found herself laughing with him.

To anyone they must have seemed insane. It probably wasn't far from the truth. Here they were, two of the heroes that saved the world from certain destruction, holding eachother, laughing in the middle of a beach during a rain storm. Well, maybe they wouldn't think that of Rinoa, but Squall, this was definitely not him. But was war not meant to change people?

He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand gently he tugged it. "Come on." he found himself whispering as he took her hand and ran to find them shelter.

Rinoa found herself squeezing his hand tighter as she allowed herself to be pulled by him. She liked when he was leading. Laughing they sprinting together along the beach, their feet digging hard into the wet sand leaving a trail for anyone who wanted to follow. The waves crashed harshly against the sand. But they didn't even notice. They were in their own world of pleasure, excitement, uncertainty. It was hard for him to admit, but he found himself warming up to the idea of sharing something with someone and he was sure he wanted this someone to be here.

Finally they reached the sactuary of shelter. Their clothes soaked and dripping all over the floor. It was a safety hazard and usually he'd care, but today this was about him and her. Not some silly rules and regulations. Although, he sure would feel bad tomorrow if someone had slipped and broke their neck. He made a mental note to check up on that in the infirmary in the morning. Trudging through the halls of Garden, the stopped outside her door. It was pretty dismal out, everyone would have been shut up in doors or partying from the weeks festivities. With that he was glad, all but a few people stepped through the halls.

He didn't know what would happen from here on. But he sure as hell liked where it was going. They shyly stood together, the hard wood door watching them. Judging their next move. The young sorceress played with her hands, unsure of what to say in a moment like this. Her heart was racing. She knew what she wanted but her heart still raced. Certain but full of uncertainty.

She wanted to invite him in, but would that be okay? He was afterall the commander, what would everyone think? Would he even want to come in or more importantly, should he? They had only just been able to spend time together. While the connection was unbareable, they had just barely started to learn about eachother.

Reluctantly, Rinoa turned the handle into her room. Looking up into his hopeful eyes, she longed to give him what he wanted. But before she could pull him in, she found herself uttering the words "Goodbye...".

Then she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

_So that's it for chapter one. Let me know what you guys think, an idea worth pursuing to the end?_


	2. Mental Physics

Laying in bed that night, Rinoa couldn't sleep. Their date had been perfect. Date, could she even call it that? In some context it was, while in others it wasn't. Squall had not effectively asked her out on a 'date', just if asked she wanted to talk. But they hadn't talked, had they? The evening played through her mind as she found herself reliving it over and over. Taking a deep breath she sighed contently. Things were really beginning to change. Maybe it was time to forget about Ultimecia, the things she had said to Rinoa. The things Adele had whispered to her. But there were some aspects of her journey she never wanted to forget. while some, she was more than happy to.

The first night she had met Squall. Just ranked SeeD, he was the best looking guy there. Albeit, she wasn't looking for the 'best looking guy there', he still drew her to him. She was never even sure why, but she felt compelled to go over there and talk to him. She was immature back then, maybe she had just used him to pass the time until she was able to get what she wanted. Maybe she had just used him as entertainment. The way he was forced to dance with her. That night she learnt that Squall Leonheart could not dance. But he was quick to find his feet despite his earlier discrepancies. Dancing smoothly they shared something that night that did not need to be uttered, nor figured out until later. The fireworks sounded and she saw what she was there for and she left him. A pang of guilt stung her heart. She left him there, looking forlorn and uncomfortable. How she wished to have been just a little more mature then, to have handled the whole thing better. But this was life, and such matters of the past, there were no second chances. But maybe she could have a second chance with him.

Rolling over she looked at the clock. It was early, yet not early enough to warrant her getting up.

Sighing, Rinoa pulled her pillow over her face and let out a muffled yell. Doing nothing was hard for her, especially when she couldn't sleep it off. She was used to experiencing things, pushing forward until she got the job done and moved on with the next. But now, what did she have? Right now, the world was at peace. In Timber she fought for it's liberation. It had been liberated. She fought to save the world from the sorceress. The world had been saved. What had she to move onto now? Part of her knew. She knew she had to grow up, and she had a lot of that to do, and she also had to decide where her life would go now. Her teenage years would soon be behind her. That scared her, but also gave her something to look forward to. At the moment, she had all the time in the world to decide what to do, but she still had a hard time convincing herself of that fact.

She was a sorceress after all. She still didn't know how that would be perceived by the greater world. So far everyone had accepted it at Garden, but that didn't mean they talked about it when she wasn't around. The thought that they feared her would always be at the back of her mind. Reminding her that maybe she could never have a normal life. But her life had never been normal from the get go, had it? She had lived a privilege, she would be the first to admit that. By far, compared to most peoples lives, she had had it easy. Sometimes that fact deeply pained her. Just for the actuality that Squall had suffered and struggled through so much while she was breezing through life. She may have hated her father, but at least she had one. And she had known her family. Rinoa had been young when her mother had died, but she still knew her.

Squall rubbed at his tired eyes. He willed for sleep, but sleep would not come to him. He didn't have to look far to find out why. Groaning he rubbed his face with his hands. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? It was fine when they had to fight, when he had to focus on protecting everyone. The people of the world, Garden, His friends. Her. His mind couldn't linger on something for a long period of time. But now, he had all the time in the world to think about her. The way her hair fell around her face, down her shoulders. The way her pink lips curved up into her smile. How her eyes lit up when she laughed. His heart seemed to race in his chest, something which was new to him. Even in battle he had been calm, collective. He knew one day he was going to die, be it in battle or old age, so why would death scare him? He could face a hundred men and still be calm. He was at piece with the fact that he could be slain. It was his job, fighting for something was what he enjoyed doing, something that gave him meaning and he would gladly give his life for it. Now, he would gladly fight for her.

The sun brought with it a new day. A new long day. The phone was quick to ring and it took Squall a long time to force himself to answer it. But no matter how much he procrastinated, the phone never withdrew it's incessant noise. Giving a quick yawn he curled his fingers around the phone, lifting it from it's cradle until the noise finally ceased. Finishing his yawn, he lifted it to his ear.

"Hello." he grunted in acknowledgement, half asleep, half awake.

_"Ah, Squall. It's good to hear you're awake. Look..."_

"Well, with all due respect headmaster, it's a little hard to sleep when your phone won't stop ringing." he spoke with very partial humour, he was still completely serious.

Headmaster Cid gave a soft chuckle, _"Well, 'with all due respect'," he mocked, "Was it not you who thrived on being up early, ready for anything? Now look at you, as lazy as the next SeeD."_

Cid paused for a moment, causing an awkward silence between the two. Squall didn't know if he was meant to reply.

_"Look, as I started to say, today is going to be very important for us. The new President of Delling will be arriving at o-nine-hundred hours. This could be a very important opportunity for us and all the people here at Garden. As you well know, your triumph has, well, in such words, been a blessing for us. After the Norg __incident, our funding has been a little, well... lacking. For 'lack' of a better word." _he gave another amused chuckle at his wit. Well, supposed wit. _"Our funding has been a little nonexistent since then, but with this meeting, we're extremely hopeful. It will allow us to send more SeeD's out in the field and doing what they were initially meant to do, right from when I first started this place with Edea; protect the world. We were a little lucky to secure such a fine young SeeD such as yourself, you've really done as proud."_

Squall could literally hear him beaming as he spoke, and it made him a little ill.

"Cid, I'm not a hero or anything of the elk, so you can stop right there. And to be honest, all this attention is getting a little tiring, being headmaster I'm sure you can sympathise..." he paused wondering where he was going with this before he shook his head. "I'm just wondering...where I fit into this? What exactly do you want me to do, make an appearance?"

Cid's tone was soft and understanding. _"Squall, what you did, you saved so many lives, don't short yourself."_

He scoffed in response.

_"Squall..."_

"What I did?" the gunblade specialist finally spoke, "What about everyone else? What they did? Not just everyone who helped defeat Ultimecia, but all the SeeD's that fought and lost their life against Galbadia? They're the true heroes."

_"Squall,"_ Cid spoke with a slight uncharacteristic hesitance._ "They're all Heroes. Heck, every day there are heroes. They're just on smaller scales. By all means, no ones saying it's just you. You've just become the face. And there's nothing wrong with that. They all know what everyone else has done, but you and your friends lived that, and you're the best to tell the tale. You have the experience to make it a good one, and that's all these people expect from you, 'your' story. So tell it however you want to. Squall, you're the Commander of Garden now, public appearances and speaking to people in high places will be expected from you from this point forward. We only have the option to press forward, so we can continue what we're doing and protect the people we love. I'm not saying this is all on you, but it's up to you to lead these people into the future."_

He sighed in understanding. It was up to him to be a leader. And with that, he grunted in agreement.

_"Great,"_ Cid spoke, being the first to break the second long silence of the conversation. _"I'll expect to see you there...and on time"_

The line went dead.

Squall hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead. He knew this was coming, he knew it would be soon yet he choose not to accept it would be any day now. But that day had now come and it was today. The only thing he was glad about was that he had three hours to work on what he was to say. That, and his appearance. Which after his lack of sleep last night, definitely needed some work. With that, he immediately went to shower.

He tilted his head back, letting the water cascade over his face, down his back, between his shoulder blades and relaxing his tense muscles. Running his hand through his wet hair, his mind turned to that of work. How was he going to get by today acting like it was nothing? It was everything. Not to mention they almost didn't make it back at the end. So how was he meant to explain that to someone who would never understand? Squall sighed, dropping his head. He wished to disappear down the drain with the water. He wasn't a public person, nor someone who found chatting to people pleasing. Of course he had to do that a lot in the passed few days, but this would be different. There was a reason behind this meeting, and it would be all on him.

For today, this was who he had to be. He may not like it, but he would sure as hell do his best to get passed it.

He decided he had to attack it like he would a battle. He would approach his target slow, cautious until he was aware of it's intentions. From there he would decide his battle tactics. Whether aggressive or defensive, he would have to change his outlook and adapt to the change. If he looked at it from a battle perspective, maybe, just maybe, he might be able to get through this. He would enter the fray open minded, unopinionated until he knew where he stood. Then and only then would he choose his attack. And he was sure he was going to take them down. He would have to believe that, because if he didn't, there was no way in hell he would succeeded. Victory had no room for uncertainty. It was uncertainty that got people killed and as Commander of Balamb Garden, there was no place for that.

Squall was quick to get out of the shower and dress. Looking at the clock he realised he still had so much time to kill and nothing to kill it on. He wanted to get out of his room, to go to the training area and completely abolish that time. But he couldn't, he needed to remain looking decent, and well represented. And his head had to be in the same place as his appearance. He would need to convince this president that this is what he should put his money on. That they needed more people like himself to help protect his city and the rest of the world. He found himself laughing out loud at that remark. More people like himself? Closed off, resentful, reserved, moronic idiot. The only thing about him he ever wanted people to ever look upon him for would be his strength and skill as a SeeD, not for who he was. Because who he was was nothing for anyone to look up to.

He paced the floor nervously, burning his prints into the ground, He found himself getting increasingly fidgety. Second guessing himself and losing himself in the confides of his mind.

There was a knock at his door, after a morning of trying to figure out what he could do to make these people like him, his nerves were shot and he found himself jumping at the noise. He shook his head, as if mentally trying to clear it before he answered the door.

A slight smile tugged his lips.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you."

* * *

_So here's chapter two. Going a little slow paced, but it'll pick up in the next couple of chapters. This was written late, so excuse my little spelling mistakes. (I already know my grammar sucks.)_

_Until next time!_


End file.
